comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-5029)
Peter Parker is a teenager with spider-like superpowers who is mentored by the ex-hero Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as Batman. Peter is the masked hero known as Spider-Man, who has become Gotham City's new protector in the new world. History Pre-Birth Peter's mothers, Mary Parker and Anna Watson-Parker, had been married for two years and were ready to have children, but they found it near impossible to find a good sperm donor. They did not want to simply adopt a baby, because they wanted a child that was truly theirs. Eventually, they found a man named Curt Connors, who was handsome and equally brilliant. He was willing to donate sperm because he knew he was dying, and he wanted his genius to live on through a new generation. So just like that, Mary became pregnant with their first child. Childhood Mary and Anna named their child Peter and love him so much. Growing up, Peter didn't understand why he had two moms while every other kid he knew had a mom and a dad. His moms didn't tell him much about his father because they didn't want him getting attached to the idea that one day he could meet him, due to the fact that Connors was already dead. After Peter let it pass, he began to demonstrate extreme brilliance for a child his age. His schools wanted to move him up grades, but Mary and Anna wanted him to stay because if he moved up he would always be out of place and never make any friends. When Peter was nine, his mothers decided that they wanted to have another son and, using the last supply of sperm Connors gave them, Mary became pregnant once more. When Peter's brother was born, he suggested the name Benjamin and Mary and Anna loved the name, so they decided to use it. Social Life The rest of Peter's early childhood was fairly normal. When he got to High School, things began to change. He became best friends with Vic Stone and Johnny Storm, and for a time the three of them were practically inseparable. Peter excelled in all of his classes and made lots of great friends. He became his younger brother's role model, which greatly flattered Peter. When he wasn't doing homework or hanging out with Johnny and Vic, Peter loved to spend time with his brother, which his moms greatly appreciated, due to the fact that they both had to work all the time. Peter and another one of his classmates, Gwen Stacy became the favorites of their biology professor Alistaire Smythe. He offered them part time jobs at his lab, which both of them accepted. While working there the two of them became great friends, and Vic and Johnny became convinced that Peter was in love with Gwen, despite the fact that he only viewed her as a friend. As a matter a fact, Peter had feelings for his friend, Amanda Turner, who he'd known since middle school. The two of them got along great and they had a lot in common. Mostly everyone at Gotham High liked Peter. He wasn't popular, as he chose to be an outcast with Vic and Johnny, but he was still generally liked. There was one student in particular who did not like, one student who did not like most people. Harry Osborn. Peter had tried to befriend Harry freshman year, but Harry was a jerk to him so Peter brushed him off. When Professor Smythe recommended Peter tutor Harry, both of them hated the idea but Smythe and Harry's father, Norman, enforced it. Over the time Peter tutored Harry they actually grew to like each other and became friends. Not only that, but Norman took quite a liking to Peter, admiring his intelligence and perseverance. When Norman asked Peter if there were anymore students like him at Gotham High, he mentioned Gwen's name, and Norman said he would like to offer both of them a chance to work at his company, OsCorp. Overwhelmed with excitement, Peter accepted the offer. When he told his moms they were ecstatic and were so proud of Peter. Johnny and Vic, being his best friends, made fun of him for it, calling in nerdy, but in actuality they both thought it was pretty cool since everyone at Gotham High admired OsCorp due to all the scientific advancements they've made, mostly because they make items such as cars and hover boards, which the students appreciated. The OsCorp Trials Peter had been completely caught up with telling his family and best friends, that he had almost completely forgotten to tell Gwen about the offer. When he did, she freaked out, thinking it was the awesomest thing ever. The two of them started their internships about a week later. Norman showed them around the building, and told them they would begin working in Sector D, which is where one of their former scientists, Otto Octavius used to work on cross species genetics. When Peter asked why he didn't anymore, Norman said that Otto had begun testing experiments on himself, so OsCorp fired him and hired Miles Warren in his place. Miles was a brilliant scientist who had made a breakthrough by successfully cloning spiders. Peter and Gwen were both extremely excited about their jobs, but Norman told them there was a catch. Both of them had to complete a series of scientific tasks and problems in order to prove their competence to work at OsCorp. Although the trials were somewhat difficult, both of them passed with flying colors, Gwen scoring higher than Peter. Dr. Warren seemed to prefer Gwen over Peter, but no one noticed except Peter. When he told Gwen about it she thought he was just being paranoid about the new job. Power Development After about a month on the job, Peter was studying Warren's spider clones after hours and found them extremely interesting. Their DNA was almost identical to that of their genetic host. When he took one out for further examination he had forgotten to put on safety gloves, and the spider bit him, and proceeded to swing away. In pain, Peter accidentally knocked the whole spider case over, freeing the other spiders. He blacked out and woke up in the morning where Dr. Warren found him and the destroyed case. He immediately fired Peter, even though he begged Warren to keep his job, saying his family needed the money, but Warren didn't care. Norman was disappointed to hear about Peter being fired, but there was nothing he could do since Peter had become Warren's protege, he was the only one with the power to rehire him. Peter became depressed about losing his job, but one thing he couldn't get out of his mind was how the spider bite was not showing any side effects. This changed when he noticed his hands tingling. He freaked out and ran into an alleyway, worried that he might be having a seizure. However, when he slammed his hand onto the wall, he was surprised to find that it stuck. He looked at his hand not stuck to the wall and noticed little pricks protruding from his fingers. He then tested his hunch and began climbing the wall. He began freaking out, thinking that losing his job was definitely worth getting spider powers. He then tried jumping off of the wall and shooting a web, but he found that he could not do that. He slammed into the ground and was in a lot of pain, for a few seconds. He noticed his wounds slowly healing themselves, causing him to wonder what other powers he might have. However, he did not have time to test them out when he saw he had nineteen missed calls from his moms. He panicked and called Mary, apologizing that he had a late night at the lab and fell asleep there. He decided not to tell her he was fired and lied by saying that Dr. Warren gave him the day off. He rushed home by jumping rooftop to rooftop and hid in his room for hours, experimenting with his new powers. Tragedies Peter was having such a hard time deciding whether or not he should tell people that he has powers that he almost forgot that his birthday was in two days. He knew his moms were throwing a surprise birthday party for him, they had every year since seventh grade. In those two days however, he kept discovering more powers that astounded him even more than the last. He had all these abilities such as seeing in infrared or seeing in slow motion and he couldn't help but wonder what Miles Warren did to those spiders to give him these powers. The morning of his birthday Mary insisted that he come with her to buy groceries insisting they spent some time together on his birthday. He knew it was just a bullcrap lie to get him out of the house so they could prepare the party, so he humored her and went along. As they were on their way they witnessed a mugging and Peter said that the mugger would eventually get what's coming to him, calling him a scumbag, which led to Mary giving him one of her infamous speeches about how everyone can be a hero. When they arrived at the small convenience store, Peter was close to telling his mom about his powers but he just didn't how she would react. Just as they were leaving the store, a group of thugs breaks through the door, armed with guns. Peter knew he could take them, but he was worried that his mom would get hurt, so he quickly put her in a safe place before approaching the robbers himself, but when his mom begged him to come hide with her, he promised he knew what he was doing. However, unbeknownst to Peter, his mother had come out of her hiding spot to see what he was trying to do. He shouted at the robbers to get out, and the four of them laughed and asked what he was gonna do. He chuckled and said "This" as he quickly grabbed the first one's gun, slamming it into their face, knocking them over, then grabbing the gun and slamming it into the next guy's face. However, one of the two still standing fired a bullet at him, which he easily dodged. But that was his mistake. When he heard the sound he immediately turned around and saw that the bullet he had previously dodged had kept going until it went through his mother's forehead. He shouted so loud he couldn't hear his own voice. Time slowed down but he knew that wasn't his power. The two remaining burglars quickly ran out of the story as Peter rushed over to his mother, still shouting. The rest of his memory of that day was hazy. He didn't remember being escorted home by the police. He didn't remember seeing the reactions of everyone at his surprise birthday party. He didn't remember his friends comforting him. He didn't remember Anna's cries. All he remembered was the sound of the bullet going through her head. On that day he swore that he would make amends for what he did. Fallout However, Peter did not act on that promise to himself for quite some time. His whole family suffered greatly, as his mother fell into a state of depression. Benjy was showing the least reaction because he was so young. He cried but he was okay. Peter was perhaps the worst. He refrained from using his powers as much as he could because he felt they were the reason his mom died. Vic, Johnny, Gwen, and Amanda tried to comfort him as much as they could, so did some of his other friends like Felicia Hardy and Barbara Gordon, but none of it helped. He was slowly moving on, but his friends understood he was still grieving. He soon started thrill seeking to take his mind off of everything, because he knew that his hyper-reflexes would keep him from getting hurt. His new favorite activity was drag racing and he always won, which gave him cash to support his family. However, his mom did not approve of his reckless behavior, despite how much she needed the money. She had recently quit her job at Roxxon and started working as an elementary school teacher to be closer to Benjy, so they weren't making as much money as they used to. Things changed when Peter learned that Harry Osborn had been arrested for murder. A lot of his friends were freaked out but did not care too much, since none of them were friends with Harry, but Peter had absolutely no idea why Harry would kill his own mother. When he tried to visit Harry in prison he saw Norman there, who forbade Peter and anyone else from seeing his son. Although Peter gave up drag racing and tried to clean up his act, he was still unsure of using his powers. He made his decision the night of Gotham High's bonfire. Although the beach was closed due to radiation contamination, the bonfire went on at a drive-in movie theatre where the students could just hang out and have fun. Peter had been talking with Amanda Turner, who felt so bad about his mothers death. Peter was astounded by how much he liked Amanda, especially because of what happened next. The bonfire was crashed by the street gang known as the Jokerz, who took a particular interest in Peter and Amanda, mostly because they recognized Peter from a drag race he had previously beaten them in. They taunted Peter as they hit on Amanda, causing him to punch their leader in the face. As they all began ganging up on Peter, one of them grabbed Amanda and hopped on his motorcycle. Peter saw this and knew it was time to stop holding back. He used his accelerated vision and easily got all of the Jokerz off of him, stealing their leader's bike to go after the one who had taken Amanda. The remaining Jokerz quickly went after him, their leader stealing another member's bike, leaving him behind for the rest of the students to gang up on. Peter managed to catch up to the Joker who had Amanda. He leaned over and used his super strength to pop his back wheel, causing him to spin off into the wall of the overpass, but Peter managed to grab Amanda and save her from the crash. He kept driving and pulled over once they were away from the overpass. He told her to stay safe and stay hidden until the rest of the Jokerz had passed. She asked what he was planning to do, and he told her not to worry because he's beaten these clowns in a race before. He turned around and drove towards them, turning the tables and taunting them. He drove through them, and caused all of them to turn around and chase him. He was trying to find a good place to lead them to, a place away from any other people, until his eyes landed on the perfect place; Wayne Manor. Wayne Manor Peter led the Jokerz through town, avoiding as much damage as possible, but those idiots were obsessed with chaos. He eventually did manage to reach Wayne Manor, wondering if anyone still lived here. His thoughts overwhelmed him as he realized he was about to crash through the front door, so he tried to skid to a stop, but he only ended up falling off of his motorcycle as it crashed through the front door. "Shit..." complained Peter as the Jokerz finally caught up with him. "It's about time you slow pokes finally got here!" This angered them as they got off of their bikes and tried to attack him. He was amused at how easy it was to take them on, but his arrogance got the best of him as one Joker snuck up behind him. Although his spider sense warned him, the Joker still managed to joy buzz him. As he fell to the ground blacking out the last thing he saw was a muscular-looking old man walking towards the Jokerz. Peter later woke up inside of Wayne Manor on a couch with no one else in sight. He got up and rubbed his head in pain. He wandered around looking for the old man who beat up the Jokerz, but all he found was an old grandfather clock slightly out of place. Peter tried to put it back in to place before he noticed that it was a secret passageway, which definitely peaked his curiosity. He wandered down the long stairway before uncovering the Batcave. That was when he realized the old man he saw beating up the Jokerz was Bruce Wayne, the man who lives here, and that Bruce Wayne, was Batman. "What are you doing here?" asked a voice from behind Peter which freaked him out. He then apologized for the front door, which Bruce said he didn't care about as he walked past Peter. He asked why he led the Jokerz here, and Peter explained that they were attacking his friends and he needed to get them away from anyone else they could hurt. Bruce said that was noble, but then repeated his question, why did he lead them here of all places. Peter then awkwardly said that he was under the impression this place was abandoned. Bruce took a seat next to a giant computer as he ran his hand across the desk, saying that most people think that. Peter then changes the subject and asks Bruce about this place. "What do you want to know?" asked Bruce, and Peter asked if Bruce used to be Batman. Bruce then cryptically replies that everyone used to be something. Peter then realizes that Bruce is just a loony old man, and that staying there was pointless. As he was about to leave Bruce said "The way you fought the Jokerz, those moves required training. Either that or you're something more." Peter then asked what he meant by that. Bruce then asked if he was a mutant, which Peter denied. He hesitated, but for some reason he felt like he could trust Bruce. He went into full detail about how he got his powers, and how he got his mother killed, and his promise to himself. Bruce seemed legitimately interested in the story and after a long silence, he said he was sorry about his loss. Peter then sighs, sits down, and says most people are. He said that he felt guilty about not living up to his promise about making amends. Bruce then offered to help Peter keep his promise, which took Peter by surprise. He asked Bruce is he was saying he wanted Peter to be Batman, but Bruce quickly said no, saying that Batman is long dead, and especially not with his powers, Peter had the opportunity to be something completely his. Peter then says "Well, I did have some ideas..." Training with Bruce Peter informed Bruce that if he was going to have spider powers he wanted to emphasize that as a hero, so eventually the name was decided as Spider-Man, keeping it short and simple, while also serving as a much bigger symbol than it seemed. Peter sketched up some designs for a costume and gave them to Bruce so that he could have Wayne Enterprises manufacture it, web shooters included. As they began training Bruce told Peter that he would teach him every martial art he knows, as well as how to hone in on his powers and use them to his advantage in a fight. Bruce told him that knowing how to fight wasn't all that made him a hero, and that a hero needed to be smart and not easily fooled, so Bruce taught Peter everything he knew about detective work as well. The two of them bonded and Peter soon began to look at Bruce as the father figure that he never had growing up, and, although he would never admit it, Peter had become like a son to Bruce. When his training was complete, Bruce surprised Peter was a visit to his home where Bruce spoke with Anna, telling her that Peter had been accepted as an intern at Wayne Enterprises and the job would pay quite well, which would help support them. Anna could not express how thankful she was to both of them, and Peter assured her that he would not screw this one up. Before Bruce left he reminded Peter that the only way not to screw it up was to do everything he told him to when he told him to and that being a hero and protecting Gotham was more important than everything else and Peter said that he won't forget that. He thanked Bruce one last time for the money, and Bruce then told him that he was going to have to maintain the illusion that he actually did work for Wayne Enterprises, and Peter was sure he could keep that up. Spider-Man When his suit was completely finished Bruce told Peter to take it for a test run. Peter loved everything about the suit. He loved the way it fit, he loved the way it looked, and most of all, he loved the built in web shooters, despite the fact it took him about ten times to finally figure out how to swing properly without slamming into buildings. People stared in awe as they saw Spider-Man swinging throughout the city. Peter felt the adrenaline coursing through him, he felt the thrill of being a superhero. When Bruce told him that it was time to pack it in, Peter disobeyed him when he saw a robbery at a convenience store. The setup reminded him of the day his mother died. There was a group of robbers, all female this time, each armed with guns, and civilians in the store. Peter told Bruce the situation and he told him to get in there and stop it. Without hesitation, Peter did as he was told. He crashed through the window, landing on one of the robbers, immediately knocking her unconscious. Before anything else, he used his accelerated vision to notice that all of the civilians were huddled together in one corner, so Peter webbed a cocoon around them to prevent them from being hurt. "So, do you girls wanna give up now, or go down in an embarrassing defeat?" One of them shouted and fired at him. He easily dodged all of the bullets and said "Embarrassing defeat it is." He easily subdued all of the robbers and webbed them by their feet hanging from the ceiling. He then freed the civilians, and as he was about to leave, one of them told him that their name was Phil Urich, of the Daily Bugle, and he would love to get his picture. Despite Bruce's instruction to leave, Peter posed for the photo, giving a thumbs up with the robbers dangling behind him. Peter later defended his actions by saying that now Gotham knows they have a new protector, and Bruce reluctantly accepts that Peter made the right call. Web of Romance Peter had been Spider-Man for only a week and a half, yet he already felt his confidence growing. He knew it was time to finally act on the feelings he'd harboring for quite some time. He knew it was time to finally ask out Amanda Turner. When he told Vic and Johnny, they had mixed reactions. Johnny thought it was an awful idea since Amanda had already been asked out by Flash Thompson, but Vic countered that by saying Amanda turned him down. Getting nothing helpful out of them, Peter went to Barbara Gordon, who he could always count on for advice such as this, or advice on anything really. Barbara decided to just go ahead and tell Peter that Amanda turned Flash down because she wanted to go out with Peter. Overwhelmed with excitement, he asked her on a date, and much to his happiness, she said yes. His mom was so happy that Peter finally had a girlfriend, but he told her that Amanda wasn't his girlfriend, at least not yet. But Benjy thought it was stupid since girls had cooties. Peter and Amanda went on their date that weekend, and it was absolutely awful. Everything went downhill from the time Peter picked her up. Her parents were fighting, again, according to her, so Peter didn't have time to meet them, which he thought was a bad sign for his future with her. He asked her where she wanted to go, and she said she loved sushi, so they went to a sushi restaurant, even though Peter hated sushi, he didn't say anything. When they got there, it was really awkward at first since neither of them really knew what to say, since they had always been such good friends. Eventually, Amanda spoke up and said she was really glad he asked her out. They continued trying to make conversation, but nothing really seemed all that interesting to either of them. The night got even worse when a waiter slipped and spilled food all over Amanda's dress. The manager said they didn't have to pay for their meal, so both of them decided to leave. Eventually Peter made a joke about he was glad that they didn't have to pay because he just realized he forgot his wallet, which Amanda thought was funny. Things got better on the ride home since they just talked normally as if the previous dinner had never even happened. When he was walking Amanda back up to her door, his phone rang, Bruce needed him for an emergency. He silently cursed and told Amanda he had to go, but before he could run off, she grabbed his hand spun him around, pulled him in and kissed him. He immediately kissed her back and they could have stayed there forever. They probably would have if Peter's phone had not rung again. They both laughed and Peter apologized saying that he really had to go. After Amanda went inside, he stared at her door and smiled before heading off to see what Gotham City needed of Spider-Man this time. First Steps In his first few months as Spider-Man, Peter's fame increased as he battled villains such as Vulture, Deadshot, Serpent, Hotstreak, Nemesis, and Glowstick Man. Not only that, but his relationship with Amanda was getting even more serious. When they decided to go back to the sushi restaurant they went to on their first date, things went considerably better, and Peter told Amanda he loved her, to which she said she loved him too. The first villain for Peter to face twice would be the Glowstick Man, who resurfaced after being inducted into HYDRA. After defeating him once again, Spider-Man became one of HYDRA's greatest threats and they later sent Deathlok after him. Deathlok stalked Peter and studied his life, deciding who would be best to target in order to draw Spider-Man out and make him vulnerable. Deathlok never learned who Peter was, but he decided to capture Amanda. When Deathlok contacted him about this, Peter became enraged and Bruce told him to calm down and think of plan, because if he rushed in there without one, Amanda could get killed, but Peter yelled at Bruce to stop ordering him around and said that he was going to find Deathlok and kill him. As he walked out, Bruce shouted at him "If you kill Deathlok then you're not welcome back here, Peter! Ever!" Peter ignored him and left. Deathlok was hiding out at the LexCorp building, where Peter discovered an organization called HYDRA was holding the whole building hostage. Regretfully, Peter contacted Bruce and told him he was out of his League and that he needed help. Bruce did not respond, but without telling Peter he contacted the Justice League. Peter went on to find Deathlok in the Research and Development Lab where Amanda was tied to some sort of machine that looked deadly. Peter and Deathlok battled brutally and lots of blood was shed. Deathlok was shocked at how strong Spider-Man was, and how furiously he fought, and he said there was a lot he didn't know about him. Spider-Man charged Deathlok, and as he threw a punch, Peter jumped over his fist, grabbed his head and twisted it, not enough to snap his neck, but enough to crack it painfully, sending Deathlok to the ground. He webbed him to the ground as he saw on the surveillance cameras that the Justice League had arrived, so he didn't have to worry about the rest of HYDRA. Peter freed Amanda before the machine could kill her, and he considered telling her who he was, but he decided against it. She thanked him and he took her home. Peter later showed up at the Batcave and told Bruce he didn't kill Deathlok. Bruce says he knew, since he was watching Peter. Peter chuckled and apologized for everything, but Bruce forgave him, saying he knew what it was like to have a loved one in danger like that. Peter later comforted Amanda as himself and feared that she would only be kidnapped like that again so that his enemies could get to him. The Russian and the Electrician Spider-Man eventually came into contact with a Russian mobster wearing a giant Rhino-like suit or armor, terrorizing Midtown. Spider-Man ended up humiliating the mobster after finding a chink in his armor and taking him down easily. As Spider-Man basked in his glowing glory and spending his free time getting lectured by Bruce, the mobster was busy doing other things. He was broken out of the car escorting him to jail by a group of men wearing Red Skull masks. His name was Aleksei Sytsevich and he was taken to a lab where he was confronted by Wilson Fisk, who offered him a suit of armor that couldn't be defeated. Aleksei desperately accepted his offer, and was coated with several layers of steel polymer that simulated Rhino-hide. As Aleksei was being turned into a true Rhino, Spider-Man was given a distraction. One of Wilson Fisk's employees, Thomas DaFoe had previously been transmuted into a being of living electricity in order to gain god-like powers. He dubbed himself Electro, but was forced to work for Fisk, due to a failsafe that had been installed in his suit which could only be taken off by a specific machine. Electro provided the distraction at a Wayne Enterprises building where Spider-Man tried to defeat him, but failed horribly, being no match for his power. As they battled, the Rhino robbed a transference of thousands of dollars. Bruce later told Peter that he believed the two spontaneous attacks had to have been linked and that Peter was going to be working a lot of extra hours. It was nearly two weeks before either Rhino or Electro struck again, but in that time Peter was able to find the link between them; Wilson Fisk. He discovered that Electro was being blackmailed by Fisk but Rhino was working for him. He couldn't find anything that could get Electro to change sides or blackmail him with, however he was able to find something on Fisk. His wife had been in a coma for five years. With Bruce's permission, Spider-Man snuck into Fisk's mansion and kidnapped his wife, taking her to a hospital where she was treated properly and kept alive. He then broke in again when both Rhino and Electro were present, but still not having a way to defeat them, he had called the GCPD beforehand. He interrupted a meeting between Fisk, Dafoe, and Sytsevich, forcefully carrying Kingpin's head of security in with him. Peter was acting as if he were a villain and made the head of security tell Fisk his wife was missing. He then ordered Fisk to surrender, or his wife will die. Tears in his eyes, Fisk surrendered, and ordered Electro and Rhino to do so as well. Electro, no longer wanting to be controlled by Kingpin, but holding a grudge against Spider-Man, freak out and attacked him. Peter didn't expect that, but he was prepared. He'd made alterations to his suit so that it wouldn't conduct electricity, allowing him to battle Dafoe one on one. As the GCPD burst in they moved past the battle and arrested Kingpin, but Rhino put up a fight. Peter was able to lure Electro back into the main room and he used his powers against him. He used Rhino as a shield against Electro's blasts, which knocked him unconscious, and he then threw Rhino on top of Electro. This defeated both of them, and just when he thought he had won, Fisk accused Spider-Man of kidnapping his wife in front of the police. He struggled to explain himself, saying she was taken to a hospital, but the police still attempted to arrest him. He tried not to fight back, but he was barely able to escape them. He cursed himself for making an enemy out of the police, but at least Fisk, Dafoe, and Sytsevich were all in jail. Partnership with Jean DeWolff Meeting Lex Luthor The Oracle Mystery of the Green Goblin Norman's Secrets Sins of the Father Bloody Harry Death in the Family Battle for the Cowl Last Laugh Welcome to Murder World The Absolute Worst Day of Peter Parker's Life Spider-Man No More The Amanda Turner Cause The Hero Gotham Deserves The Symbiote The Venom Saga S.H.I.E.L.D. Intervention Wrath of the Sinister Six Vulture's Descent Return of the Batman Secondary Mutation Relationship with Kitty Pryde Special Guest Star Behind the Fourth Wall Meeting the Justice League A League of his Own Six-Armed and Dangerous Like Father, Like Son Particle Accelerator Explosion Enter the Rogues Partnership with S.T.A.R. Labs Human Torch and Cyborg Terrific Trio Burning Up The Deathstroke Saga Sins of the Son Encounter The Attempted Assassination of Bruce Wayne Selina Kyle Master Plan An Eye for an Eye Staged Team-Ups Giant-Man and Wasp Green Lantern Flash Identity Crisis Trivia *Peter Parker was born on February 26, 2038. His due date was March 12 but he was born early. *Despite being Spider-Man, Peter has absolutely no idea what he wants to do with his life. *Peter's middle name is Richard. *Although Sentinels are capable of telling the difference between humans and mutants they view Peter as a mutant, despite multiple blood tests ran by both Barry Allen and Bruce Wayne saying that Peter is not a mutant. *Peter's favorite television show is a romantic comedy titled About a Girl, which is very similar to the past television shows Friends and How I Met Your Mother. *Peter's favorite movie is Anchorman. *Peter lost his virginity to Amanda Turner. *The only supervillain that knows Peter's secret identity is Venom, aka Max Dillon, who refuses to tell anyone because he believes if the world knew Peter's secret identity, it would take the fun out of torturing Peter. *Spider-Man has both saved the lives of every member of the Justice League and beaten them in combat. Both of these feats occurred in the same situation in which they were being mentally controlled by the alien Starro and Peter was trapped in the Fortress of Solitude without being able to contact Bruce or Oracle. The Justice League later offered him membership, but he declined. *Even after becoming Spider-Man and cleaning up his act, Peter loves to drive motorcycles, but he no longer participates in drag races because he knows it upsets his mother. *Peter has proven fully capable of operating Green Lantern's ring, due to his indomitable willpower. *Peter was mentored by both Bruce Wayne and John Garrett. *Spider-Man has admitted to being attracted to Huntress, and despite the fact that she says she has no interest in him, she has kissed him twice, threatening to kill him if he told anyone. *Jean DeWolff has seen Spider-Man without his mask, but having never met Peter Parker, she still does not know his secret identity. *For a very brief period of time, Peter had access to Mysterio's knowledge of the universe. It nearly overwhelmed him, but he managed to keep his sanity. When asked of the experience, he said it was life changing. He no longer has access to the knowledge of the universe but he remembers the absolute worst parts of it. *This version of Peter Parker was directly inspired by Terry McGinnis *In a similar manner to that of what Bruce did when he was in the Justice League, Peter has created failsafes for each current Justice Leaguer. Not only that, but he has also begun scouting for other superheroes worthy enough to replace the League, should they ever perish, or take them out, should they ever turn. *Despite the fact that Earth-5029 has been expanded, Peter is included in "Artemis Thorson's One-Shot Universe Characters", simply because he is such an important character, and plays a large role in both his own universe, and the multiverse as a whole. *After meeting the time travelling superhero Cable, the Justice League discovered that Spider-Man was credited as the world's greatest superhero in the future. *Peter has said when he was little his favorite member of the Justice League was the Flash. *Peter dreams of one day having a big family. *Despite the dozens of times Peter has turned down Dustin Baker, Peter would love to have a movie made about him. Gallery Visit Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-5029 Category:Agility Category:Spider Sense Category:Animal Traits Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Adhesion Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Webbing Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Armor Users Category:Infrared Vision Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Detectives Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Camouflage Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Healing Factor Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Investigation Category:Pheromone Release Category:Super Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Characters Who Know Batman's Secret Identity (Earth-5029) Category:Artemis Thorson's One-Shot Universe Characters Category:Featured Articles